Back into the game
by TheSkilledStalker
Summary: Konata had bought a new game. The game wasn't what we call normal and it'll bring her and her friends in an unfortunate and dangerous adventure...
1. Chapter 1

Back into the Game

A/N

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star nor anything but the story.

Rate: T

Summary: Konata, as we all know her, always buys new games. But in them, there was an abnormal one that'll bring Konata and everyone into a very dangerous and interesting adventure...

A/N

Prologue

Fate... It is a unique power that can't be undone but by very strong wills. It's a power that rules over life and death. It's a power owned by none. Fate brings people to only one road without shortcut. It always had been like this and it won't change.

Fate is me.

You must wonder who the hell I think I am. I am Fate, I am the world itself. I take appearance of nothing and everything at the same time. I am invincible, yet weak. I am the time as I am the death and the life. I could bring despair and destruction at the second we talk. I won't do it, don't worry. But, enough of me.

For now, I'm working on a new type of game. A game I never tried until now. I'll be the link between three worlds and see what can happen when we shake them. I'll be playing with them until someone can change their fate between the times they have. I'll be giving everyone fates that can't be undone and watch them realizing them. If someone can change it, they'll have great memories... But if they can't, they'll never make it out... Crazy am I?

Until then, I'll be what we name the Black Game... The game that has no covers but that has two other worlds in it. I'll win this game; this is my road, my fate. Am I not ironic?

Be prepare, Izumi Konata... You are my target.

A/N

Nice, I guess writing this will be awesome! I wrote this in class while I had nothing better to do. I hope you'd enjoy it!

(realization) Oh. Great, I started a new story it seems... Guess double work! Thanks for reading! I'll give my best for my little Kona-chan! This'll about Konami and others too. ^_^

Next chapter: **Konata's precious games**


	2. Chapter 2

Back into the Game

A/N

Konata's fate is bringing troubles... Kagami's personality is bringing Konata down... How can they make it out? Hope you'll like it ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star nor anything but the story.

A/N

**Konata's precious game**

"Konata! I won't come with you!" An angry Kagami yelled at her fellow friend. "I'm not going!"

"But Kagamin~ I'll treat you to eat some ice-cream~" Konata grinned as she clung on Kagami. "I bet you're hungry~"

"No I'm not! Get off me, it's embarrassing! And stop joking about my weight!" The blushing purple hair girl tried to push away the otaku who struggled to keep her position.

Tsukasa and Miyuki, who were watching their argument from afar, weren't sure of what to say or do in these circumstances that seemed to happen more and more these days. Konata were still clinging on her purple hair friend with a big smile on her face.

"Please, get off me! You're really **annoying**! Get yourself a **life**!" Kagami yelled and Konata let go her arm. "Thanks...!" She sighed and kind of saw the smile fade on Konata's face. "Konata..." She was cut off by Konata.

"Sorry Kagami... Uh, I'll see ya around?" She said while walking away without looking back.

Kagami was speechless and her sister came to her side.

"Uh... Sis, I think you hurt her..." Tsukasa showed her a sorry smile and she left with Miyuki in front of Kagami.

_Was I too rough with Konata? Why did I yell at her? What if she... N-no! She got that because she annoyed me! I-it's not my fault! _Kagami mentally argued with herself.

_**Then Kagami, why are you trying to convince yourself?**_ A little voice inside told the hot headed girl.

"I-I'm not guilty!" Kagami retorted out loud to somebody who wasn't there.

_**Why do you feel guilty indeed?**_The voice continued with the same tone. _**You feel guilty because of the short temper you have. Why else?**_

"D-don't put me in the same boat as you!" Kagami was lucky to be alone on the school field. "You stupid conscience!"

_**Oh...? You're talking aloud to your conscience then?**_ It made a sound that seemed to be a laugh.

Kagami shuttled from front to back and when she realized that she was indeed talking to nothing she shut her mouth. She listened and heard no voice around. _I guess I'm just tired... I'll call Konata later and apologize to her... Yeah I'll do that. _Kagami regained her posture and walked home.

_**She's really something... This is going to be interesting indeed...**_ The voice concluded and left the place.

Konata was walking slowly into the store of **Video & Games Center**. She went buying two cases of the new anime K-*n and her new game of Dating Sims almost on automatic. She was waiting for the clerk with her mind on fire. _Why am I that annoying with Kagami? She has done nothing wrong... I'm so stupid! Why I am like that? I should stop! It's normal that she-_

"You're only stupid if you think you are." Konata jumped out of her thoughts to see her old friend Sora smiling at her. "The last time I saw you this serious, you were... No I don't recall you being serious at all for your whole life." He laughed with his low voice.

Sora had blue eyes and black hair tied down to his back. He was taller than Konata- not that it was difficult to be- by few inches. He had an aura of peace even with his grin on his face all the time. Sora wore only black clothes and had a blue scarf at his wrist.

"So-kun! You scary boy!" Konata pouted.

"You're funny Kona-chan; I thought it was you who was scary." He laughed more and his little blue hair friend joined him in the back of the store. "Actually, I think you will love this little something I need to show you."

"A present? What is it? What is it?" She jumped of joy behind Sora as she began to shake him. "I wanna see~"

"You'll never change right?" She nodded and he grinned. "It's a new game from America that is really popular right now. I sold every one piece I had but one. I don't understand why, but nobody was buying it and I thought of you who like strange stuff and- Kona-chan! Are you even listening to me?" Konata was in dreamland while looking at him with stars in her eyes. "I guess you just want to have it..."

Sora sighed and he took a brown box from a high shelf- too much high for little Konata here. He brought it to a table near and waited to open it putting dramatics effects for the otaku behind him.

"Open it So-kun! I wanna know what game it's! I can't wait! Please~" Konata had the famous cat grin on her face- **(A/N ok not that famous but you know? I can dream right? A/N)**

"Ok, ok!" Sora laughed and finally opened the box to show his little friend the game. Konata lost her grin and she took with a strange softness- unknown to her until then- the game. She began to shake slightly.

"It's... You... It's... You... You had _that_ game and NEVER told me? What kind of selfishness is that So-kun!" She shouted without shyness without getting her eyes off of it. "I heard so much from it but never been able to have one!"

"You're welcome Kona-chan, but it's not that you couldn't have it, you're just lazy to complete papers for the deliverance." She pouted and he smiled. "Anyhow, it's a special one... I can't seem to pass the loading when I tried it... I trust that you'll be able to outdone it without problem..." He smiled even more at Konata who was again lost into dreamland. "By the way Kona-chan..."

"Yes?" She tried with a lot of effort to come back in reality.

"Why were you down earlier?" He simply asked.

Konata didn't respond when flashbacks of Kagami calling her annoying again came back.

"Did I vex you? I'm sorry..."

"No- It's not your fault So-kun... I... just had a bad day... Yeah, a bad one..." She calmly answered, out of characters.

_It's not to me that you need to proof this Kona-chan... Kagami-san seems to have done something to her again..._ He sighed and put his hand on Konata's head. "It's ok Kona-chan, not your fault." He petted her hair and she smiled.

"I'm not a kid anymore..." Konata weakly tried to pout, yet it didn't work at all. _What if I try to excuse myself? No, she'll just push me aside..._ Konata sighed and exclaimed, fist in the air, with determination; "Yosh! I'll do my best!"

Konata sat down on her bed with all her bags to her foot. She let out a loud sigh when she took her wallet out of her pocket to see nothing in it. _Man... I just spent all my money for new games... Kagamin would so be ashamed of me..._ Konata stayed in silence for a whole minute before exploding almost literally.

"Why is all this so complicated?" She shouted; standing, grapping and agitating her head with her hands anime style.

"What is complicated onee-chan?" A too much innocent child entered the room, breaking Konata's alone and desperate time.

"WHOA!" Konata exclaimed as she tripped in her bags, creating a loud 'TOUD'. As her little sister-cousin that was Yutaka was helping her, Konata laughed at her miserably. "Thanks Yutaka."

The pink hair little girl swelled up with a sort of pride as she nodded. "It was my pleasure. But are you alright?"

Konata swallowed hard and scratched her head. "Well… you see-"

"Kona-chan! Phone for you!" A father, not well timed, yelled from downstairs, cutting Konata when she tried to explain something really embarrassing. "It's Patty-chan!"

_Patty-chan? Maybe for some work._ "I'm com- I'll take it!" _Closed enough._ She regained her usual cat grin and her happy-go-lucky personality.

Yutaka smiled, happy that her onee-chan was feeling better. _I'm sure she'll be just alright! Now, go finish your homework Yutaka!_ The little girl returned to her room.

Konata grab the telephone. "Hi Patty-chan!" She hissed her father away when she still saw him near her.

"_Hey! We need you to help us at work! It's an emergency! We have too many customers and not enough girls!"_ A desperate girl was pleading over the phone.

"Hum~" _Good timing, I didn't have any money._ "Okay, I'll com- I'll be there in half an hour." _Man… Two time in a row? And especially to Patty-chan?_

"_Thank you so much! I'll see you then!"_ And, she hung up. _She didn't notice my error… Well better that way!_

Konata smiled as she climbed the stairs like a fury. _It's more me to say thanks._ She grab herself a new shirt and her costume before stopping herself in her run.

"Better start downloading the game while I work." She put the disc of the new game in the computer as she heard the door of her bedroom opening. "Yes?"

"Onee-chan… I know it's not my right to say so but… please reconsider your fight with Kagami-san, good night!" She blurred out the last part but Konata did understand it very well.

As a light blush appeared on her cheeks, Konata grinned. _Even Yutaka knew something had happened…_ Konata finished quickly uploading her game before she headed down to the front door.

"I'm going!" She yelled to the family as she stepped out the house.

"Wait-! Well... Work hard!" Sojiro cried back at his daughter, sighing. "Well, what an irresponsible and-"

**RIIIIIIING**

He answered the phone with his low and enthusiastic voice. "Izumi speaking~"

A short pause. _"Good evening Izumi-san."_ A female voice came over the phone that Konata's father easily replaced.

"Kagami-san! What an honor to talk to you!" He teased the little girl and he knew that she would be blushing over there.

"_Uh… Is Konata home?"_ Kagami asked uncertain of what will happen.

"Sadly, you've missed her by a few seconds. She went to work." Sojiro told her with concern in his voice.

"_Why? She doesn't have work on Thursday!"_ Kagami, short tempered, said loudly.

The father laughed. _She really does care about Konata._ "You know pretty well when she works Kagami-san, I'm impressed!"

Nothing came out from the other side. _Maybe I went overboard…Nah…_ He heard some low whispered. _"H-hey! It's n-normal for a-a f-friend!"_

Sojiro smiled. "It was for a sort of emergency or something like that. Don't worry; she'll be home by eleven. Should I tell her you've called?" He knew he didn't have to ask, but it was always worth to tease the older twin.

"_Yes, if you can. Thank you."_

"It's a pleasure. Do you want her to call you back?" _And have a midnight "conversation" between "friends"._ He continued in his head.

"_Hum… No need sir. Well, good night Izumi-san."_ Kagami seemed kind of sad or defeated to Sojiro.

"'Night." He hung up as he smiled. "Konata and I will have a talk later, I swear."

Konata came back from work only at eleven thirty. She was glad of her performances, but she was tired for once. She opened the door of her room to see her father snoring on her bed. Her eyebrow twitched. _What the hell does he think he's doing?_ She put her things down to take the blanket and pulled it with all her strength.

"ARGH! The hell Konata! You've hurt me now!" He glared at his daughter, lying on the wooded floor.

"Well, you're not supposed to sleep in the bed of your daughter, dad. What if Yutaka knew…?" The short girl treated the old man with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ok, ok!" He 'sweatdropped' and stood in front of her. "Kagami had called earlier. Just about a minute after you went to work."

She didn't answer and looked down. _She called? Why?_

"She wanted to talk to you _so_ badly that I had some troubles to hang-" He felt the foot of her daughter in the face and he fled across the room.

"That would never happen, don't be such a lollicon dad." Konata laughed. "So what's the deal?"

"She wanted you to call back, but lied to me." He sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"She lied…? That's my tsundere…" She sensed a gaze on her and saw her father looking at her intensely. "What? Shoo! Shoo! Get out!" She pushed him outside her bedroom. She looked over her computer to see the download only at middle. _Wow, seems long… I guess I let it like that for tonight. Now… phone… where are you?_ She searched all over her clothes to find it. She taped her message fast and looked over it.

_Kagamin~ sorry for today, hope to make up for you tomorrow didn't need to lie to dad I know you wanted to hear my voice… dream of me 'cause I'll certainly dream of you t'night!_

It was perfect. After sending it, she felt sleepy and decide to make it a night. After taking a quick bath, she fall on the bed, sleeping soundly.

Sometime around 2 o'clock, the download was finally finished and with light enveloped the room from the computer for a long five seconds. When the light deemed, something was being wrote on the screen.

_The game had been downloading successfully._

_Part 1 of the plan is now completed._


End file.
